


Unbound and Unbridled

by p1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s hands are tied behind his back, the rope cutting into the bones of his wrists and ankles. He’s naked, the concrete floor biting into his knees and feet. It’s cold and dark, and even when he stretches his sense to their max, he can’t hear anything but the dim rush of traffic going past on the highway and his own rapid heartbeat. He knows he can break free, can tense his shoulders and arms and <i>pull</i>, but he waits instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound and Unbridled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaihire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihire/gifts).



Derek’s hands are tied behind his back, the rope cutting into the bones of his wrists and ankles. He’s naked, the concrete floor biting into his knees and feet. It’s cold and dark, and even when he stretches his sense to their max, he can’t hear anything but the dim rush of traffic going past on the highway and his own rapid heartbeat. He knows he can break free, can tense his shoulders and arms and _pull_ , but he waits instead.

He smells Stiles before he sees him, the sharp tang of lust and hyperactive energy like a caress against his bare skin. Derek shivers, feels his cock twitch against his thigh.

“Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles says. He trails his fingers up Derek’s bare back, tracing over Derek’s tattoo. Derek shudders, his whole body shaking, and he ducks his head.

Stiles chuckles, moving his hand to cup Derek’s chin and tilt his head up. Stiles runs his thumb over Derek’s lips, forcing Derek’s mouth open. Derek runs his tongue over the rough pad of Stiles’ thumb, sucking it deeper into his mouth. Stiles groans softly, then pulls his hand away. He buries it in Derek’s hair, grabs a fistful, and tilts Derek’s head back, baring his throat.

“Such a good boy,” Stiles purrs. He kneels down, pulls Derek’s head to the side. Stiles runs his nose up the side of Derek’s neck, breathing out a warm trail of air. Derek’s skin rises into goosebumps, and he’s suddenly so hard, it hurts.

Stiles presses a rough kiss to the underside of Derek’s chin, then bites down. It stings, and Derek groans, his hips canting up against his will. The ropes around his wrists bite, and he groans again, all fire and want.

“You like that, don’t you?” Stiles says, whispering in Derek’s ear. He bites down on the soft lobe, pulls back. “You like it when I make it _hurt_.”

“Yes,” Derek moans, “Stiles.”

The hand in his hair gentles, turns from a stinging burn to a soft caress.

“Hush, babe,” Stiles says, kissing him softly. “I’ll give you what you need.” He licks into Derek’s mouth, pressing his hand into Derek’s thigh and pulling him closer. It’s wet and hot, and Stiles bites at Derek’s lips and tongue. Derek groans, leans forward until he’s on the edge of losing his balance.

Stiles laughs into his mouth, pulls back and almost let’s Derek fall.

“So greedy,” he says, standing. “You just love using that mouth, don’t you? I can think of so many ways to put it to use.” He thumbs the button of his jeans open, lets the gape as Derek pants.

“I’m going to make you come with my cock in your mouth,” Stiles says as he lowers the zipper of his pants. Stiles isn’t wearing any underwear, his cock springing from his jeans, and Derek’s hips jerk up, his dick leaking precome.

“Open your mouth for me,” Stiles murmurs, running his thumb along Derek’s lips again. Derek opens, leaves his mouth wide and wet and waiting. Stiles’ mouth lifts in a little smile, and then he’s pushing inside, past Derek’s lips.

Derek moans around the heat and weight of Stiles. He presses his tongue on the veins along the underside of Stiles’ dick, moaning. Stiles jerks his hips, presses deep into Derek’s mouth until Derek is gagging against the head as it bumps against the back of his throat. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he looks up when Stiles presses his thumb into the corner, wiping away the tears.

“So beautiful,” he says, bringing his thumb to his mouth. His tongue darts out, licking the salty drop from his skin. “Love watching you choke on my cock. Love fucking your mouth.”

He thrusts in again, and Derek moans. He’s hard and aching, and he never wants it to end, wants to stay with his lips chapped and burning around Stiles’ cock. Wants the feel of it against the back of his throat. Wants Stiles to grab his head and _fuck him_ until Stiles comes down his throat in jetting pulses.

All he does is moan and breathe through his nose. Derek watches Stiles’ eyes as he pumps deep and slow into Derek’s mouth. Stiles’ eyes are lidded and blown black. His mouth is hanging open, panting.

“Yeah, take that cock,” he says, hands curling tight in Derek’s hair, pulling him close enough that Derek’s nose is buried in Stiles’ curls. “Gonna come down that pretty little throat of yours. Gonna make you swallow it all down. Gonna fill you up with my come.”

Stiles jerks forward, forcing his cock deeper into Derek’s mouth. Derek can’t breathe, can’t see past the tears that form as he gags on Stiles’ dick, and then he’s coming. It punches out of him, spatters of white across the concrete floor and his legs and chest. Stiles sees it, hears it, and something in him snaps. He’s fucking Derek’s face hard, graceless and beautiful.

When he comes, he shouts Derek’s name. Stiles’ come is bitter and salty, and Derek swallows, gagging and choking and so blissed out he doesn’t care.

When Stiles pulls out, Derek starts to cough, bending over as far as the ropes will let him.

“Oh, shit, babe. Hold on,” and Stiles is loosening the knots, cradling Derek’s face in his shoulder as he catches his breath.

“You were so good, baby. So good.” Stiles presses kisses across Derek’s face, pulls him close, and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles.

They sit like that for a long moment, just breathing through everything, breathing in each other, until their hearts slow and their skin cools.

“Let’s go home,” Derek says, his lips brushing against Stiles’ pulse.

“It’s my turn next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Making new friends on Tumblr by writing PWP! Woo! Follow me at [p1013.tumblr.com](http://p1013.tumblr.com)


End file.
